What You Want
by vAmPiRe-Bc
Summary: ¿Que harías si acaban de morir tus padres y tienes una conexión especial con el criminal que lo hizo? ¿Que harías si te dijera que esa persona en realidad no es de nuestro mundo? ¿Te enamorarías de el o ella? Y lo mas escalofriante de todo esto es... ¿Se puede amar a alguien que no tiene alma y quiere robar la tuya? "Dentro de ti, se esconde un tesoro y esta en tu voz."


Nota de la autora: ¡Hola! Cuanto tiempo sin subir ninguna historia y ninguna actualización, ya se. Lamento mucho no haber podido subir algo a esta cuenta, estoy teniendo muchos proyectos y al mismo tiempo estoy tratando de escribir en "Wattpad" pero no me va muy bien que digamos, gracias a eso he descuidado esta hermosisima plataforma donde empece, así que no seas como yo c: no abandones donde empezaste...

En fin, esta historia es un "poco" fantasiosa, es basado sobre mitos griegos y todo eso, aunque realmente me inspire en los piratas del caribe (lo se, no tiene sentido alguno) espero les sea de su agrado, la imagine con mucho cariño.

Disclaimer: PPGZ! no es de mi pertenencia, solo el trama, ya saben.

Warning!: AU, OTP, Romance. Parejas: Butch&Kaoru, Brick&Momoko.

* * *

|Prologo|

By vAmPiRe-Bc

 _No entiendo el como ni el por que, pero estoy aquí sentado enfrente de un enorme espejo, podía ver con suma claridad todo mi aspecto, miraba hacia ambos lados y contemplaba que alrededor de mi estaba una infinidad de arboles con flores de colores bastante vivos, dándole así, un toque romántico al ambiente. La luz de este lugar era cálida y confortable hasta eso. Dejo de observar el paisaje que tengo para ver que estaba atado invisiblemente hacia la silla de madera en la cual reposaba. ¿Por qué digo que invisiblemente? Pues se debe a que no podía mover ninguna de mis extremidades, es como si fuese cuadripléjico. El solo mover mi cuello me hacia entrar en un estado de ansiedad... ¡Quiero salir de este maldito lugar! ¿Cómo por que estoy atado a esta silla y justo enfrente de un enorme espejo? ¡¿Qué clase de broma es esta?!_

 _¿Por qué no puedo moverme? ¿Qué esta sucediendo?_

 _De repente, a mi alrededor se empezó a tornar oscuro, ese ambiente "romántico" se empezó a extinguir. Las flores de los arboles se caían y al tocar inmediatamente el suelo, se marchitaban. Lentamente, veía atreves de ese maldito espejo como las flores se morían, se tornaban de un color opaco y oscuro. Si desde un inicio daba algo de inquietud, ahora no se que sentir. Estoy atado de una manera extraña a una silla enfrente de un espejo lleno alrededor de flores marchitas..._

 _¡¿Por qué las flores se están marchitando?!¿Por qué estoy sintiendo tanto frío?_

 _No puedo respirar..._

Abro mis ojos y me levanto inmediatamente del sofá rojo de mi sala. Siento mi respiración acelerada, siento como si el corazón se me fuera a salir de mi pecho, el sudor empezaba a escurrir de mi frente, cuello y torso. Un escalofrió recorre mi cuerpo al recordar aquello que estaba soñando acompañado de un fuerte dolor de cabeza. ¿Qué carajo fue eso? pensé.

Paso mi mano temblorosa por mi frente, agarrando mi ya mojado cabello rebelde. Parpadeo un par de veces para olvidar aquellas imágenes que no dejan de aparecer en mi cabeza, ¿Qué era ese lugar?

Y como siempre, no obtuve respuesta.

Decido después de 5 minutos levantarme del sofá a lavarme mi cara, lo hago con la remota esperanza de poder borrar aquella pesadilla. Camino por aquel piso de madera hasta el pequeño baño de mi departamento, voy hacia el lavamanos y procedo a realizar mi cometido.

Al terminar, cojo una pequeña toalla para retirar el exceso de agua en mi rostro. Cuando ya por fin tengo mi cara totalmente limpia y estoy apunto de apagar la luz, observo de reojo que hay algo inusual. En aquel lavamanos hay un pequeño pedazo de papel, al inicio no me había percatado lo cual me hace dar un respingo. ¿Qué hace un papel ahí?

Al contemplarlo mas a detalle, observo que esta bastante mojado. Intuí que seguramente no lo había visto cuando entre y que al lavarme la cara se mojo, es una respuesta bastante normal, así que me relaje y suspire tranquilo. Por curiosidad, lo agarro.

De nuevo, los nervios aparecieron.

Esta nota decía en letras rojas "Te perseguiré. Algún día te encontrare, así tenga que ser la **_sombra_ ** tras tu reflejo..."


End file.
